


Tumblr Drarry Kink Meme's

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Boypussy, Breeding, Double Penetration, Kotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic changing a body, Panty Kink, Politeness kink (is that a thing? it's a thing now), Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Draco, Wandless Magic, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: This is a gathering of all my short-medium kink meme prompts on tumblr, specifically for Drarry, each chapter will be titled with the kinks included in that short-medium fic.





	1. bottom draco, double penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and prompt yourself! 
> 
> profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com

Bloody hell, Potter was really upping his game tonight, Draco could barely breath he was so stretched out and wrecked, gasping for air as Potter drove the the dildo deeper, harder into him with a muttered spell.

He took a moment to both curse and thank the fact that his boyfriend could do wandless magic before the thought was fucked from his brain by a thick, heavy, hot cock pushing in alongside the toy, forcing his tight little hole wider, clinging to the pair of them each time they pulled out.

He felt obscenely open, honestly, it was ridiculous how good it felt, driving into him over and over until he was a whimpering, pleading mess. 

He started trembling when a hand closed around his leaking cock, squeezing hard at the tip, punching the air from his chest as he arched his back and bit out a curse, fisting at the sheets under him. 

He knows what he wants to let him cum, and fuck him if he’s going to give it too him, he doesn’t need to cum, he is stronger then the base desire to, to- 

“Fuck, _Harry_ , please!”

Damn it.

The sweet release of Harry’s hand jerking at his cock, twisting and pulling at him whilst his cock buries itself in his ass over and over is almost worth the embarrassing little slip up.

Harry’s goofy, sexed out smile afterwards as he curling up around Draco, both their hearts beating out of their chests…

That makes it worth it, indefinitely.

[ **GET YOUR DRARRY PORN HERE.** ](http://profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com/post/155004454026/mishkas-new-faces-kink-meme)


	2. Bottom Draco, light bondage, praise kink

Draco never said it out loud but Harry knew what Draco liked, he knew sometimes Draco needed it rough and fast and messy, so that he could forget everything whenever he moved, feeling Harry inside him for days on end. 

But sometimes he also knew that Draco needed this, needed his hands tied to the headboard, delicate wrists crossed over one another, magical silken bonds holding them firmly in place keeping the blond from moving away from Harry whilst he dragged his hands down over soft skin, thumbing at perked nipples, rolling them and teasing them until Draco’s pale skin was all flushed and glistening, breath catching in his chest, sharp eyes blown wide and dark, staring up at Harry, silently begging. 

He didn’t mind so much that Draco was quiet, infact it just pushed him to try harder, curling his fingers around his flushed, leaking cock as he presses into his tight hole, shivering as Draco stretches around him, wet and hot and clenching around his cock, body opening under him so beautifully.

He can’t help but tell him that and bloody hell the reaction he get’s.

Draco moans, loudly, arching up off the bed, his cock jerking, spurting precum over his stomach, cheeks flushed and mouth slack. He looked fucking breathtaking, taking it so well and feeling so good around him. 

Every word makes Draco seize up around him, milking his cock as he hurtles towards orgasm with every thrust and word out of Harry’s mouth, gasping for air when he finally tips over the edge, dick pulsing and ass tight. 

Harry grunts, doubling over, spilling into Draco’s fucked loose hole, pressing his lips messily to his boyfriends, killing him until his lungs burn and his head feels dizzy.

It’s perfect, just like Draco.

**[GET YOUR DRARRY PORN HERE](http://profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com/post/155004454026/mishkas-new-faces-kink-meme) **


	3. Bottom Draco, Politeness, Panty kink

Draco is always the politest in bed, Fluttering his eyelashes with these sincere, breathy little please and thank you’s.

At first Harry had been surprised- buried deep in Draco’s little hole, stretching it wide around his cock, groaning softly as it clings to him when he pulls out only to push back in again, nice and slow, savouring the feel of it - when Draco had whimpered a low ‘Please, Harry, please fuck me harder.’

Draco never said please, he demanded, commanded but he never  said please, and bloody hell if it didn’t just gear Harry up, rocking his hips a little faster, a little harder, grunting, startled when Draco then groans a loud ‘Thank you, Harry’ his voice perfectly polite, almost innocent sounding.

Harry can’t get enough especially when Draco is dressed in his lacy green panties, stroking his fingers gently over Draco’s clothed cock, dragging his touch over the tip of it punching the air from his chest even as Draco begs with a hoarse, pleading tone.

Harry only let’s  him cum now when Draco’s eyes meet his, cheeks flushed and pretty pink lips plump and swollen, and he says in the politest tone he can manage, with Harry fucking into his arse, “Please let me cum, Mr Potter, _please.”_

It sends Harry tumbling over the edge right after him, with the feel of Draco squeezing and milking his cock for all he’s worth. 

Of course his boyfriend goes right back to being demanding when Harry pulls out, huffing that Harry had better clean him up and get his ass back to bed quickly.

Some things never change.

**[GET YOUR DRARRY PORN HERE](http://profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com/post/155080229896/mishkas-new-faces-kink-meme) **


	4. Bottom Draco, size kink, rimming, blow jobs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com

Draco has a few simple uses for Harry’s mouth, first the sassing of other people, he barely needs to lift a finger anymore Harry jumps to his defense like a true Gryffindor but bloody hell if it does get him going, the way those green eyes spark to life and he squares up, flexing his muscles, Merlin. 

Then of course, there’s that same mouth around his cock. Hot and wet and tight, sucking around him, dragging low appreciative moans from his throat as Harry simply swallows him down like he was made for it, fisting at the base of his cock and running his tongue over the vein at the underside, leaving him breathless and gasping.

But one of his favourites would have to be when Harry flips him over, grabs fistfulls of his ass, spreading the cheeks apart, and drags his tongue over his tight little hole, circling the rim, flicking his tongue teasingly until Draco is whimpering, writhing on the bed, wet and open and dripping from Harry mouth.

Then, after fingering him pen and stretching him wide and aching Harry will push that massive, thick cock of his into Draco’s tight arse and fuck it is glorious. pumping in and out of him over and over until Harry drags him into orgasm, gasping for air.

Any of those options are more then acceptable. In fact he’s going to see if Harry is busy right now, and if he is, he’ll just have to convince him to take a break.

[ **COME GET YOUR DRARRY PORN HERE** ](http://profoundsterekscamander.tumblr.com/post/155175299951/mishkas-drarry-porn-kink-meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my day <3


	5. Bottom draco + Boypussy + Size kink

It’s very rare that Draco will admit to Harry having good ideas. Normally the Gryffindor is reckless and desperate, well he’s desperate this time too but in an entirely different way.

Harry’s thick cock is stretching him too the limit but bloody hell does it feel so, so good, working his way deeper into the  shallow walls of Draco’s cunt, fucking hard and grinding in little circles just to hear the way his breath hitches  in his chest. 

Yes he said cunt because Harry in all his complexity had looked up at Draco with this big green eyes and a permanent pink stain on his cheeks and muttered that maybe he’d like to give Draco a pussy and fuck him, if he’d allow it.

Now Draco, never one to back down, had said he’d be willing to give it a try, for Harry, and damn if it hadn’t been the bed decision of his life. Having a pussy was amazing, especially when Harry reached down with shaking hands and used his thumb to rub fast, hard little circles into his clit, making Draco buck up and cry out, whimpering softly at the burn of heat that raced up his spine.

But, Merlin, the best thing about the whole endeavor has to be the multiple orgasms. 

The roll of them through him leaving him wet and gaping, drenching the sheets and Harry’s cock, gushing out of him and he actually screams, sobbing in pleasure, his body racked over and over again by tremors.

Needless to say, he’d be willing to try it again some time.   


	6. Bottom draco + praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at mishkawrites to prompt me or see them first!

“You look so good, Draco, so bloody pretty stuffed full of my cock.”

He grins when Draco flushes, squirming against the sheets, dragging his cock against the fabric leaving him breathless and panting as Harry grabs handfulls of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to watch as he pushes his cock into Draco’s greedy hole.

Draco moans, stifled by the bed that he presses his face into as he rocks back onto Harry’s cock, clenching up around him when Harry slaps at his ass, groaning low when the hand mark blossoms on his pale skin, showing a soft red.

 “You’re taking it so well, fuck you’re so damn tight and hot, I love how you feel wrapped around me.”

Draco keens, little hole winking up at him as he pushes in and then pulls out, watching as it clings to him, body hungrily swallowing him down as Harry pumps into him, fucking his drenched hole until it’s loose and gaping, rim stretched wide around Harry’s cock. 

Draco cums first, Harry’s hand reaching around to jerk at his cock, twisting and fisting him, thumb dragging over his leaking tip, punching the air from his chest. 

Harry cums to the feel of Draco’s body milking his cock, and bloody hell it’s fantastic, curling from his toes up his body, chasing the flush on his chest as he spills inside Draco’s rim. 

[ **GET YOUR DRARRY PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	7. Breeding + Knotting + bottom harry

“I’m going to breed you up, Harry, I’m going to stuff you full and swollen with it and then I’m going to _knot_ you.”

Harry whimpers softly, cock leaking desperately onto the sheets, as Draco pumps three fingers in and out of his used, loose hole, lube dribbling down his wrist as he works Harry open, stretching his tight little hole impossibly wide around his hand. 

“You love that thought, hmm? Fucking gagging for it aren’t you? So fucking Desperate for a cock in your arse and someone making you round with pups.”

Harry gasps out a needy little ‘only you’ rocking his hips back onto those long fingers as they crook inside his hole, rubbing over his prostate, leaving him panting and keening delightedly. 

“Damn right, only me. That what you need isn’t it? My cock inside your greedy little hole.”

Harry cries out soft ‘yes, yes. yes’s’ dropping his face down into his arms, rim clenching up around Draco’s fingers. 

He weeps helplessly when his fingers slip free of Harry’s hole, whining high in his throat and rocking his hips back, wiggling his hips like some sort of erumpent in heat, eyes squeezing shut. 

He shivers when he hears a zipper be pulled down, licking his lips when the heavy, heavy touch of a cock head presses against his rim, pushing in slowly, working him open around it. 

“Fuck look at you, I just slide right in you’re so fucking needy for it, you want my knot? Fucking work for it.”

He mewls when Draco’s hips freeze, hiccuping softly and pushing himself back onto his cock, rocking his whole body forward and back, bracing himself on his hands as he works Draco’s cock blissfully deeper. 

Draco makes a sound of approval, slapping lightly at Harry’s cheek and oh that’s definitely something to explore later, when he’s done grabbing for Harry’s hips and dragging him back onto his cock, 

Harry moans when Draco bottoms out and really starts thrusting, balls slapping against his skin, cock bouncing up against his stomach as he fucks him, punching the air from his chest.

Harry cums first, because who wouldn’t with Draco bloody Malfoy fucking you like it’s his only mission in life, spilling over the sheets, his hole clenching up around Draco, milking him for all he’s worth.

The swell of Draco’s knot catching on his rim makes him swallow hard, biting at his lip as he swells locking them together.

Hrry can feel him cum with every throb of his knot inside him, his body going limp as Draco rolls them out of the wet spot and onto their sides, stroking over Harry’s hips and belly telling him how good he was and how much Draco loves him.

It’s perfect.


	8. Bottom Draco, knotting, breeding, boypussy

Draco gasps, body clenching up around Harry’s cock, he’s absolutely gushing, arching up off the bed, pussy hot and wet and throbbing, gaping obscenely when Harry pulls out only to push back in again. 

He still can’t help but gasp a bored sounding- 

“You’re all talk, Potter, you cock isn’t even that g-good.”

But, Damn it he stammers at the end and it sounds breathless even to his ears, high and helpless as Harry slows down, dragging out the thrusts making him whine in impatience. 

“ _What_ was that?”

There’s a challenge in Harry’s voice and he knows he’s so deliciously _fucked,_ both figuratively and literally.  

Harry reaches down to circle his clit, cutting off his snarky sounding ‘you heard me’ in favour of a long drawn out moan, bucking his hips up, burying Harry deeper in the shallow walls of his cunt. 

Harry growls low in his throat, pinching and rubbing at his clit in tight, hard little circles making Draco gasp for air, cheeks flushed and mouth slack, his body trembling as he gets close to cumming. 

Harry eases off when Draco starts keening making him whimper softly as he comes down from his high, glaring at Harry furiously but the man just smirks, picking up pace and fucking wetly into Draco’s pussy. 

“You want to cum? Let me hear you beg for it.”

He’s about to snap that he is a _Malfoy_ he _never_ begs when Harry fucks hard into him and starts rubbing at his clit again, his deft fingers picking up speed. 

It comes surprisingly easy to him to start pleading, arching up off the bed and clenching up around happy, absolutely soaking the sheets under him as he pants desperately.

“Please, _Harry_ , please let me cum!”

Harry, the bastard, just chuckles and works his thumb faster around Draco’s clit, leaving him sobbing softly as his whole body trembles. 

“Come on then, cum for me.”

Draco moans his thank you as he seizes up, clawing at the sheets as he cums, swearing and mewling Harry’s name. 

Harry’s knot finally starts catching on his hole, stretching him wide and full as he forces it inside, the feel of Draco clenching up around his knot, milking it for all he’s worth is what makes Harry cum, groaning low in his throat and spilling inside, him knot keeping it locked up and his stomach swollen with it. 


End file.
